A nanoimprint lithography technique (which will be simply referred to as nanoimprinting below) is known as a semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing technique. The nanoimprinting is a technique for pressing a template on which a pattern of a semiconductor integrated circuit is formed onto a resist applied on a semiconductor wafer, and thereby transferring the pattern formed on the template onto the resist. The application amount of a resist material is controlled based on a drop recipe defining an application amount distribution of the resist material onto the wafer.